


In Which Erik Is a Geek

by All_Terrain_Nerd



Category: Mystery Science Theater 3000, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Oops, X-Men: First Class Fix It, gratuitous MST3K references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Terrain_Nerd/pseuds/All_Terrain_Nerd
Summary: Charles is trying to teach his class, but gets distracted by someone thinking about a “song” way too loudly.Erik introduces Charles to an interest of his.Okay the summary is vague but just go with it. Turn down your lights where applicable.





	In Which Erik Is a Geek

**Author's Note:**

> So I was listening to the MST3K soundtrack (don’t judge me; you’re all nerds too) and thought that the concept of one member of a ship being a MSTie was a Great Idea (it was 2 am) and then my brain helpfully supplied the idea of them introducing it to the other. And that is where this brain child sprung from. And now back to our regularly scheduled programming.

“... and which of these Punnett squares’ results will have the same phenotype, regardless of which genotype the offspring has?”

It truly wasn’t a difficult lesson, but the children’s reluctance to listen made the information a bit more dense. Erik could scare it into them later, Charles supposed, or Hank could overcomplicate it so that they would love Charles’ rendition. Well, might as well try to have them listen now.

With a quick scan across the room and a surreptitious feel of the students’ inadvertently projected fear, confusion, boredom, and inattention, Charles confirmed that no, no one was going to volunteer towards the end of the last class of the day.

 _Please, no. If you’re listening, I get it, but it’s been a bad day. Please?_ Okay, mental note to check in later.

 _I wonder if Bobby shows up on thermal scanners...._ The answer is yes, fun fact, because nothing runs at absolute zero, plus heat is relative.

Jean felt the gentle pressure and sighed, raising her hand. “The one on the left: all brown eyes.” The class seemed to let out all of their collective tension.

“Very good, Jean, thank you. Now, you all see why—“ “— _really illustrates the great array of monsters all over the place, not just in Japan but_ —“

“Professor?” Charles shook his head and realized that he must have been caught up in someone’s strange and loud thoughts. Ororo was leaning forward and furrowing her brows. “Are you alright?”

“Just got a bit distracted. Nothing to worry about, thanks,” Charles replied over the _“oh geez; easy peasy, mes amis. See, in the Yucatan”_ and it just kept going. “Well,” he blinked and tried to tune it out, “please finish your worksheets and read the next section of chapter five for Monday. Enjoy your weekend.”

As the students chatted and filed out, Charles directed his mind to latch on to the song? Chant? Rap? Whatever it is, he latched on to it with a stronger connection and found the source was Erik as he toiled around the kitchen, making snacks for the hoard of hungry teenagers he had just let out. Because of course the source of distraction was Erik. It somehow always was.

Erik taught German, French, and sculpting and helped tutor in Spanish and some histories if students were brave enough to approach him. It was endearing to watch Erik get on with the children. His great array— _no, Charles, use a different phrase, please_ —his understanding of many subjects, prowess in arts and crafts, and surprising ability in the kitchen allowed him to bond with just about anyone if he chose to.

However, none of those skills apparently included an ability to choose good songs to project to any mediocre telepath in Westchester county, so that’s what Charles was stuck listening to as he answered a couple questions after class. None of which were actually related to his biology class, but Charles isn’t one to shoot down intellectual curiosity.

And so he was successfully distracted until he strolled into the kitchen. His husband was working on some quesadillas while a few of his AP French students worked on chopping ingredients for salsa presumably. The domesticity was frankly adorable.

Charles smiled, studying the picture in front of him. Unfortunately, a “ _gunter, gleiben, glauchen, Crow-ben. What turned the musk deer’s guts to spaghetti?”_ cut off those nice thoughts and really, Erik? Really?

He cleared his throat and smiled when the children and his husband turned to look at him. “Would you mind if I borrowed your chef for a moment?” He received a couple of affirmative sounds and a barrage of curiosity and lewd hypotheses—which are unfortunately common in a household full of teenagers and a dirty minded Erik. That frequency never desensitized Charles to it, however, so his blush made Erik huff out a breath of laughter.

Erik called Kurt to take over the stove then escorted Charles out. As soon as they got in the hallway, Erik turned and held Charles’ temples in his hands and studied his complexion. “Everything okay? Headache? Bad class? How can I help, schätzchen?”

Okay, that was objectively endearing and never failed to make him feel loved, but not quite the point right now. Charles chuckled and shook his head. “I’m fine, darling, stop worrying.” Erik’s eyebrow rose and dropped his hands to grab Charles’, but allowed him to continue. “It’s just that you’ve been thinking very loudly for the last half hour or so, and I must say tha—“

“Are you talking about the _Reptilicus_ song?”

“The what?” Charles asked with genuine confusion.

“... we’re having some movie nights this weekend.”

“Erik, that is not the explanation I was looking for, but just shield a little better next time you have a song stuck in your head? I don’t want it in mine.” Erik ducked his head and smiled.

“I’ll work on it.” He squeezed Charles’ hands before letting go and backed up, gesturing towards the kitchen. “I should probably go back and supervise before—“

“ _No_. Scott is not allowed to help me! It’s fine! Back _off_ ,” Kurt squealed then something clanged as it fell to the floor.

“Before that. Well, I’ll see you tonight?”

Charles smiled and nodded. “Absolutely. I’m going to be in the lab.” _Call if you need anything._

 _You know I’m too stubborn for that, liebling._ Charles rolled his eyes and made a shooing motion. Erik smirked and jogged back. Charles watched because, well, yeah.

As soon as he rounded the corner, his tone (and tongue) changed completely. “Si je vois que t’as brûlé ma bouffe, je serai en colère. Summers, non, arrêtes-toi...”

_Really, love, is the French necessary for chastisement?_

_It makes them listen. Et je sais que tu l’aime._ Erik sent the mental equivalent of a wink alongside some... memories. Which, okay, fair point, but they are still around others and Erik is still berating the children, so now was not the best time for that. Charles took the high road and mentally poked him in the ribs.

His phone buzzed with a message from Hank in the “Physics w/ Peter” group chat.

_H: Wanna make a shoe that Peter can power for perpetual elastic collisions?_

_C: Absolutely, but please wait?_

_P: uh yeah sure prof is that high priority_

And that was Charles’ cue to get to the courtyard before anything horrendous happened.

º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º

Charles plopped down on the couch next to Erik with a sigh and then laid his head on his lap. “I believe you promised me a movie night, darling.”

Erik ran his hand through Charles’ hair with a wide smile and brought the remote over while turning the lights down. “So I was thinking _Mystery Science Theater 3000_. Sound good?”

_You know I don’t know what that is, but the title is interesting. A documentary?_

Erik chuckled and shook his head. “Far from it. Jokes about bad movies. Let’s start with _Space Mutiny_ , and then _Final Sacrifice,_ if you like it. Or maybe _Pod People_?” Charles shrugged as best he could and snuggled in more as a blanket was draped over him.

º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º

After the episode was over and Charles was done giggling, he rolled over to look at a beaming Erik. “Do you think Cain would be willing to change Juggernaut to Big McLargeHuge if I sent an email?” They both snickered at the thought. “So, _Reptilicus_?”

º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º

After watching some _Mystery Science Theater_ (“Please just call it MST3K; it’s much easier”) with Erik, Charles found that he had trouble helping mutants come up with original code names that were not in reference to the worst movies he has ever had the privilege of watching.

Erik thought it was funny, at least. Maybe Erik’s sense of humor wasn’t the best way to judge quality, though, if the general consensus of previous instances was anything to go by.

º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º

The next time Charles overheard Erik thinking about a song that sounded like Jonah Heston, he was more concerned that Erik had watched an episode without him rather than projecting nonsensical words to distract him. While likely that he was doing it on purpose, it somehow proved to be even more distracting now. _Well played, Erik._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! I am still bad at ending things, but oh well. Anyways, please tell me if there are any glaring errors or if you just have some thoughts and opinions!


End file.
